This invention relates to the supporting, retaining, suspending and making accessable, a baby bottle to the infant with mimimal effort and exertion from the parent when the child is in an infant carrier or car-seat and is located in the vehicle and needs to be fed, allowing the infant to feed or drink at his or her leisure without the parent having to hold the bottle during the complete feeding process.
A major problem while traveling with an infant or infants is the constant need for the parent to lean over the top of the front seat to take care of an infant and hold the bottle while feeding the infant or bring them into the front seat unrestrained which is against the new child restraint laws now in effect in most states.
It is therefore the objective of the invention to alleviate these problems and to allow the parent to not only remain in the front seat without having to lean over the seat to hold the bottle, but also allows the parent and infant to remain in their respective restraint systems.
It is also an objective of this invention to adjust to all levels as to accomodate the size of the child from ages four months to two years or to an age that the bottle sling is no longer required.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention, the bottle sling.